Six Degrees of Seperation
by TheScript4life
Summary: I throw away the last book. I'm done. My heart has shattered. It can't be healed. In all the books I've read, a broken heart can't be healed, the TV shows were similar. No one knows how to help; the best way has yet to be found.


Six Degrees of Separation

_**You've read the books, you've watched the shows**__**  
**__**what's the best way, no one knows**_

I throw away the last book. I'm done. My heart has shattered. It can't be healed. In all the books I've read, a broken heart can't be healed, the TV shows were similar. No one knows how to help; the best way has yet to be found.

* * *

_**Meditate, yea, hypnotized**__**  
**__**anything to take it from your mind**__**  
**__**but it won't go**__**  
**__**You're doing all these things out of desperation**__**  
**__**You're going through six degrees of separation**_

Meditating to calm me down was unfortunately unsuccessful. Trish took me to get hypnotized but they don't work on me so neither of those stupid ideas got him of my mind and, as I knew would happen, I still couldn't stop thinking about the break up. All these things I've done out of desperation. I soon realise that I'm going through a big problem.

* * *

_**You had the drink, you take a toke**__**  
**__**Watch the past go up in smoke**__**  
**__**You fake a smile, ya, lie and say**__**  
**__**You're better now than ever and your life's okay**__**  
**__**But it's not, no**_

I turn to alcohol and smoking as I watched my past disappear for a while. When asked 'are you okay?' I put on the best fake smile I could and lie straight through my teeth saying 'I'm way better without him. My life is great now'. Deep down everyone knows it's not.

_**You're doing all these things out of desperation**_

* * *

_**you're going through six degrees of separation**_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**__**  
**__**What's gonna kill you is the second part**__**  
**__**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**__**  
**__**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**__**  
**__**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**__**  
**__**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**_

I thought that a broken heart was the worst, I realize it does get worse and it's going to keep hurting and the feeling that nobody loves me and realizing it's actually over. My world has split down the middle. I tell myself that I'm getting better. I think I've "fixed myself." I have seen him around dating somebody else and that leads to part where I blame it on myself. I question myself and realize even after all this pain I would take him back in a heartbeat.

* * *

_**Oh no there isn't no helping, to remember one's self**__**  
**__**Oh no there isn't no helping, to remember one's self**__**You tell your friends, yea strangers too**__**  
**__**Anyone who will throw an arm around you**__**  
**__**Talla cards, gems and stones**__**  
**__**Believing all the shit's gonna heal your soul**__**  
**__**Well it's not, whoa**__**You're only doing things out of desperation**__**  
**__**You're going through six degrees of separation**_

I'm telling my friends that I'm okay, strangers too. They all put their arms around me, trying to soothe me. All the cards and gemstones my friends have bought will heal my soul, right?

* * *

_**Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self**__**Oh no there's no starting over**__**  
**__**Without finding closure**__**  
**__**You take them back no hesitation**__**  
**__**That's how you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation**_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**__**  
**__**What's gonna kill you is the second part**__**  
**__**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**__**  
**__**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**__**  
**__**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**__**  
**__**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**__**You're going through six degrees of separation**__**  
**__**You're going through six degrees of separation**__**  
**__**Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self**__**  
**__**Oh no there ain't no helping, to remember one's self**_

There's no new start without fixing this mistake. I hope he breaks down my door, begging me to take him back. And I will, without any hesitation. I thought that a broken heart was the worst, I realize it does get worse and it's going to keep hurting and the feeling that nobody loves me and realizing it's actually over. My world has split down the middle. I tell myself that I'm getting better. I think I've "fixed myself." He proposes to Kira, his new girlfriend. I've messed up big time. Austin was my first everything. He asked me to marry him and i said no, thinking it was for money. I wish i said yes now. He asked me to the wedding. I need a date so, after months of crying, I go to the phone and dial an oh-so familiar number. He picks up after the sixth ring... "Hello?" "Hey Dallas. I was wondering if..."

* * *

A/N Hi i'm new to fan fiction and i don't really think people will like my story but if you do thanks.


End file.
